Lead Me Into Temptation
by Zelosismylollipop
Summary: It was the kind of pleasure you’d beg for, kill for, and maybe, just maybe even… Let yourself die for… Leon x Ashley x Luis. Rated M for strong sexuality. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

_What is fear?_

…_It is something I cannot escape ever since coming to this wretched place, no matter how hard I try…_

_What do I fear?_

_I fear to be…I fear to think…I fear to feel…But most of all, I fear…_

…_Isolation, loneliness, being apart from them…_

* * *

Fire spread across the night sky, tinting the hazy black clouds with a sanguine glow. Blood from lurking foes trickled obscenely down the walls around them, snaking into murky puddles. Wordless screams escaped the lips of their enemies as rifle bullets entered them, shrieking as they stumbled into the flaming catapults.

_Follow him…_

The castle walls reflected noises at odd angles, mixing sounds into an ambient audio that ebbed and flowed like water. Discerning the position of enemies on sound alone would be ridiculous, there were too many booms occurring at once. The strange acoustics twisted the mind and numbed the senses.

_Don't get left behind…_

Ashley was dead on her feet, her shoes dragging against the cold stone ground. Her ears were ringing inside her head, the sounds of blood-curdling explosions thundering across the night sky. She held his hand tightly and continued to run. She would not slow down, she would not stumble; she would not stop. Exhaustion began to settle in…adrenaline could only carry a body so far.

_I don't want to be alone again…_

He tightened the grip on her hand. They were a crutch to each other, a necessary support system. Should one of them fall, the madness that surrounded this place would crush the one left behind.

Gunshots and thunderstruck screeches pierced the night air endlessly. They kept running; over and over again their aching feet pounded against the bitter stone ground. They ran until the cries of their enemies could be heard no more.

Silence at last.

Winded and fatigued, Leon and Ashley found themselves looking upon an opening in the labyrinth of passages; everything was silent, almost eerily so. A feeling of security flooded the atmosphere, if only for a moment. The clouds of smoke and flame began to clear from the night sky as ashes rained lightly from above, the moon shining a ghastly silvery light upon them. The shadows of the protruding buildings surrounding the courtyard cast umbrage along the outskirts of the clearing.

Ashley sighed heavily and slumped against the stone wall, the agent gently rested his hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly as she watched Leon take a few steps forward and carefully survey the new area. Her smile faded and she cringed, whimpering softly. She ran her fingers along her bruised collarbone, hints of blood staining her fingertips. Leon had deflected a blow of an arrow, yet it had grazed her. She needed to ignore the pain, she needed to stay strong.

Gazing up at the night sky, she wanted so badly to bask in the tranquil light of the moon and rest, to momentarily escape the horrors that had befallen them. To spend time alone with the man that saved her from certain death and suffering, the man whom she could never truly repay…

Leon wasn't the only one; there were two of them; two strange men who had risked everything to protect her. One was an unyielding agent appointed by her father, the other a licentious yet mysterious Spaniard. Although she had no idea where and what the other man was doing at the moment, she still thought of him and, though she refused to admit it, she wanted to see him again. She could not comprehend their duties: to be able to offer everything in order to defend a complete stranger. Ashley stared down at her feet somberly. _Strangers…that's all we'll ever be to each other anyway…_

But even so, she felt so secure in their presence; she trusted them. They were her only hope for survival…

Suddenly, Leon rushed over to her and pressed her into the wall, meeting no resistance. "Leon! Wha-" The agent cupped her mouth; she shuddered under his forceful touch. He looked deeply into her frantic hazel eyes, beckoning her to be calm. Ashley nodded. The two cloaked themselves cautiously in the shadows of the overhanging gable; footsteps could be heard above. _There's more of them…this never ends…_

She dare not speak, knowing the horrors that might be lurking around any corner. Yelling, more footsteps, the slamming of an iron door, and then utter stillness once again. The air surrounding them was silent; the only sounds that penetrated were their raspy intakes of breath. Leon carefully lowered his hand from her mouth and exhaled heavily, his head at the level of her own. His warm breath danced across her face. Ashley blushed, sliding her hands tentatively across his chest. Her eyes widened as she felt a warm and wet sensation under her fingertips.

She parted her quivering lips, "Leon, you're hurt…you're bleeding…"

He leaned into her, his chest melding with her own as he braced himself against the wall with both arms. "I know…" Blood was seeping from his wound, staining through his clothing and onto her sweater. The pungent and sweet coppery scent surrounded them like a daunting cloud. Leon lowered his head, burying his face in her chest, his forehead resting against her shoulder. Heat rushed to her face.

Her pulse quickened with him so close, "Leon, we need to find somewhere to rest. We can't keep going like this!" He did not reply; raising his head to meet her gaze, a look of sorrowful longing flooded his eyes. Her heart felt like it was contracting as his body slumped heavily against hers. Her eyes became wide and glassy; pools of unthinking terror. _Please God…don't let him die…_

Ashley looked around frantically. They were all alone; his shuttering breath played against her lips. Ashley gasped as he moved closer, his leg escaping under her skirt. Ashley threaded her fingers through his hair and lifted his head. "Leon…we need to get you help. Don't give up on me! Leon!" Ashley pleaded desperately. She met his icy blue eyes, now darkened from the shadows surrounding them. His lips hovered over hers, "Ashley, I'm sorry…" he kissed her gently, a light brush of lips. Her heart fluttered against his shuddering chest, his blood now seeping heavily onto her.

_Why…why did he just kiss me?_

Sweat formed on her brow…more footsteps, but not from above; someone was coming. Leon slid one arm down from the wall and thumbed across his belt for his handgun. Ashley's heart throbbed in her chest like a caged bird.

"Am I interrupting something?"

A sultry yet familiar voice perforated the cool night air. Ashley stood on tiptoe to look over Leon's shoulder as he slowly turned around. He pushed himself of the wall and spat on the ground, leaving the girl beet red and bewildered.

Luis Serra stood before them, leaning back into his boots, flashing a cocky grin. "I never thought I'd see the two of you in such a…compromising position, at least not this soon anyway. But hey, if I were in Leon…I would be expecting _some_ sort of compensation from such a lovely lady…"

"W-why you!" Ashley pushed past Leon and raised her hand to strike him. The Spaniard caught her wrist in mid-motion and drew her close to him. "My my, feisty tonight aren't we?" Heat crawled embarrassingly up Ashley's face. She pulled away and turned her back towards him, crossing her arms, "P-pervert…"

Luis smiled slyly, Leon scowled. A flash of something, perhaps anger, crossed his face and was gone like a ripple lost in dark water. "Luis, why are you here? You must have a better excuse to track us down than flirting with the President's daughter."

He gave a graceful shrug, "Ah, you know me all too well. I have something for the both of you, a drug that will stop your convulsions." Luis slipped his hands into his pockets.

Ashley turned, "What are you talking about?"

Luis sighed, continuing to search his pockets, "I know you two are carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?"

"Yeah…" Leon stared down at his hands.

"And you?"

Ashley closed her eyes, exhaling slowly, "…Yes."

A look of dismay crossed the Spaniard's face as he patted his thighs worriedly. "Shit…I must've dropped…" he cursed under his breath. "Dammit, we don't have much time. I have to go back and get it."

"Let us come with you!" Ashley stammered suddenly. She took Leon's hand, "He's hurt badly, and when we're rested w-we…we can help you search!"

Luis looked into her pleading eyes and shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous. Stay with Leon, he's better with the ladies anyways."

Leon staggered forward, "If my immune system is down, whatever's inside of me will take over if it's not treated soon. I can't jeopardize our safety."

Luis crossed his arms behind his head, staring at Leon's wound as blood slowly dripped down his arm and onto the apprehensive girl at his side. "Tsk…alright fine. I've set up camp in an abandoned part of the castle. You two are in no condition to help me search, but you can stay where I've been hiding for the time being."

The Spaniard laced Leon's arm over his shoulder; Ashley mirrored him on the agent's other side. It was awkward at first, but the three were gradually able to walk in sync. Luis smiled warmly, an expression she never thought he could make. "I guess…it's the least I can do for this Americano." The three of them walked, side by side out of the courtyard and down the castle steps and into the dark of the night.

Ashley sighed contently, closing her eyes. _Now, even if it's just for a little while, I won't have to be afraid…_


	2. Chapter 2

The room was small, among what seemed to be miles and miles of identical spaces on the outskirts of the immense castle. One torch hung to the left side of the doorway, lightly illuminating the room. To soften the stone look, huge gossamer drapes were hung across the walls. The outside was white, but underneath the hangings, the walls were painted silver, white, and gold. A white marble fireplace was to the right of the entrance, the fire unlit. Huge, gaudy 17th century paintings adorned the walls, all in pristine condition.

The space was relatively clean, except for the discarded cigarette buds and handgun shells littering the corners of the room. A four-poster bed was against the far wall, thin white satin sheets tucked neatly into the mattress. There was an indent, a ledge on the wall next to the bed; perhaps from a window that was plastered over. A gothic wooden vanity complete with a mirror stood against the wall adjacent to the bed.

Leon lay on the bed, his eyes closed and arms contently at his sides. His shirt was thrown to the floor and thick gauze bandages were wrapped around his right shoulder and chest. The blood had ceased its flow and was now beginning to dry and cake the gauze a dark maroon. Ashley sat by his side, re-wrapping and peeling the bandages that blood had soaked through. She fumbled needlessly, searching for some way to help. _Anything I can do for him…_ She smiled weakly, watching his chest slowly rise and fall. The girl lifted one hand and ran her fingers softly through his sandy blonde hair; tears welled up in her hazel eyes.

Luis leaned against the fireplace, a cigarette in one hand. Smoke danced nonchalantly from his lips, clouding the air surrounding him. He watched Ashley's gentle hands as she tended to the agent. Luis took a few steps forward, and stood tentatively behind the girl. As she turned, he sat beside her, taking a breath from his cigarette.

"You…truly care for him, don't you?"

Ashley looked deeply into the Spaniard's eyes. His hair fell around his shoulders in tight, foaming waves. His hair was brown, but light brought out bronze and nearly golden highlights; stubble covered his angular chin. A look of helplessness and vulnerability spread across the girl's face. Luis lowered his cigarette, his eyes widening. Ashley closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him; he was taken back. She pressed her cheek to his chest, feeling his heartbeat as tear droplets appeared on the silk of his shirt.

"Thank you…" Ashley whispered.

With his free hand, Luis stroked her back as she sobbed quietly against his shoulder. She wasn't sure how many other times Leon would be close to dying, how many times she would be torn apart from him, or how much longer she could survive in this place. It was like a nightmare she could not wake from.

A soft groan escaped Leon's lips as he sat up partially and massaged his temples. "Leon!" Ashley turned abruptly in Luis' arms and cringed, gripping her collarbone. Pain shot along her neck and down her spine. _A-ah, it hurts…_ Leon sat up completely, taking her hand. "You alright?"

She chuckled, "I-I'm fine. It's just a scratch…"

Leon shook his head, "No, you're not. Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?"

She blushed nervously, "I…"

"She was too worried about you, my friend," Luis interjected. "Let me see where you're wounded."

Ashley nodded hastily. Lifting both arms, she removed her orange sweater over her head and quickly tossed it aside to the floor. Wearing only a bra and skirt, she met the gaping expressions of both men; their astonished gazes raking along her body.

Luis raised an eyebrow, "Wow."

"Damn, how'd you get her to do that so fast?" remarked Leon, elbowing the Spaniard playfully.

Ashley gasped and crossed her arms uncomfortably over her chest, their gazes burning along the line of her torso. Her face reddened within a matter of seconds, "S-shut the hell up, both of you." Both men laughed. Ashley frowned. She stood and walked over to the vanity, sitting on the edge of it and crossing her legs impatiently. "Well, are the two of you going to sit and stare at my chest all night or are you going to help me?"

Luis raised his eyes to her face, "It would be my pleasure."

Ashley was suddenly very aware that she was the only girl in the room as the two men faced her like lions watching a gazelle. Smiling, Luis walked towards her and bent over, rummaging through the top drawer of the vanity. "It's pretty minor. A little swab and some bandage tape should do it," his breath touched her thigh lightly. She tensely scooted to the very edge.

Luis dabbed her wound with a damp cloth, Ashley let out a shuddering sigh. Leon stood and brought extra bandages from the bedside. With Luis at her front and Leon at her side, the two men wrapped her shoulder gently. She swallowed nervously, her heartbeat quickening. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Ashley rubbed her upper arms uneasily, feeling the goose bumps under her finger tips, "It's really cold in here. C-could you…"

Leon wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. "I can help you with that," he whispered in her ear. Loosening his grasp on her, she turned in his arms and met his sapphire eyes. Ashley blushed and her mouth suddenly became dry. Luis smiled and flicked his lit cigarette into the fireplace.

The tension filling the room was almost suffocating. Leon began to move his hands lightly, barely touching, over her arms and sides. He buried his face in her hair, "Is that better?" Luis turned and ran his fingers over her thighs, raising hairs on the back of her neck. "Y-yes…" she muttered. Ashley's heart hammered in her throat, and it wasn't fear; it was something much worse.

Something…she wasn't sure she could control.

She arched her neck and let out a shaky yet blissful sigh. The Spaniard's hands reached the rim of her plaid skirt. Ashley gasped as Leon's hands played along her ribcage, "We better make good use of tonight…" his voice came out strained and breathy. It was hard to concentrate on anything but the feel of his lips against her skin; the feel of their joint need like a thick cloud weighing heavily against her. Ashley bit her lower lip as warmth flooded from her pounding chest and pooled between her legs. _Don't stop…_

Luis nodded and bowed his head towards her, just inches from her face. "Who knows," he began; his hands deftly escaped underneath her skirt, his forefinger tracing a line over her wetness, she gasped softly. "Tonight could be your last night alive…"

* * *

Closing the distance, Luis met Ashley's lips. She squirmed against Leon's chest for support as the Spaniard cupped her face in his hands, his dark fingertips brushing against her bangs. They broke from that gentle kiss and Leon lead her to the bed by hand. She pulled back slightly, following like a reluctant child.

Leon crawled onto the bed, still partially clothed, and held out his hand. Ashley stared at the long-fingered, pale hand, poised and commanding even with that small movement. Luis' hand squeezed, more gently, on her other hand. She took Leon's hand, and he pulled her smoothly onto the silken bedspread. She slid across the sheets and into his arms. Her breath shook on its way out; her pulse ringing in her ears as she watched Luis' eyes trace along her exposed body.

It was hard to think, let alone talk. Luis came to his knees against the edge of the bed and raised Ashley's skirt slightly, she gasped in succession. Luis gripped Ashley's ankles and crawled between her legs. While his fingers played along the line of her upper thigh, he looked as though he wanted to rip the skirt off and put his mouth on that tender skin. Leon placed his legs on either side of her, holding her tightly against him. The incipient fire crackled softly in the hearth to the right of the bed.

Luis' mouth came to her waist, to the top of her skirt. He licked from one side of her waist to the other, coming back to the right side and to the front of her flat stomach, the tip of his tongue easing into the top of her skirt. His hands caught along her waist, under the skirt, and pulled at her panties in a motion so quick it was almost violent. Staring hungrily up at her, the look in his amber eyes made her entire body tighten.

He licked the inside of her thigh, forcing her to spread her legs by nuzzling his mouth against her skin. The rough stubble along his chin made her legs quiver and tense around his face; she arched her back into Leon's arms. A soft moan escaped Ashley's lips at the first touch of his tongue between her legs; Leon lowered his head and tasted her cries. The muffled sounds from her reverberated through Leon's throat as he unclasped her bra, sliding it through her slender arms and onto the bed.

Rolling his eyes upward, Luis unbuttoned the rumpled skirt and slid it below her hips and past her ankles. Tossing it to the floor he moved forward and briefly marveled at the uncovered woman in front of him. Pressure mounted inside of her as Leon kneaded her breasts, keeping her body in a firm line. The bed moved and creaked underneath them. Luis pulled her into his mouth, rolling his tongue against her tender skin until the warmth spread from her groin upward in a burning rush that left the world around her hazy and clouded.

As quickly as it came, the satisfaction vanished. Luis raised his head and licked his lips, hunger still lingering in his dark eyes. Leon arched his shoulders forward and casually reached for a spare bandage at the bedside, "She's most definitely a screamer."

Panting softly with sweat glistening along her brow, Ashley turned abruptly in his arms. "Excuse me?"

"We don't want any…unnecessary attention directed at out little hideout, now do we?" Luis scooted forward and kneeled on the bed in front of her, "That means you're going to have to be a bit quieter." He grinned mischievously and slid off the bed unbuttoning his vest, turning his back to the agent and girl.

Ashley turned to face Leon, a look of distress flooding her eyes. "Leon, what are…?" He laid his finger across her lips, silencing her. Taking the thin bandage in both hands, he slid it along her mouth and tied it loosely behind her head. She bit the bandage lightly, looking desperately into his eyes.

She felt as though she was a prisoner, gagged and bound, trapped by the incomprehensible wills of both men.

Though…she wasn't sure if she truly desired freedom...

Kneeling before Leon, Ashley drew her fingers down the edge of his jaw on either side, tickling nails across the smooth line of his neck, one hand mirroring the other, until she came to his chest. Her eyes traveled down the muscular line of his body; she wanted to run her hands down the expanse of him, to explore him. She wanted to feel his naked flesh against hers so badly; it was like a hunger that rippled beneath her skin. The fire burned brightly in the hearth, illuminating the room and casting a crimson glow across the walls and bed.

She ran her fingers along the top of his belt, guiding his eager hands as he slipped off his baggy pants. Ashley looked further down and her cheeks reddened. He lifted her face to his and kissed along her neck and collarbone. As she moved her fingertips tentatively along his smooth length, he groaned softly into her hair.

Leon's hands encircled her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Tightening his grip, he lifted her off of the bed and set her against the ledge on the wall. His fingers kneaded upward, over her ribs and along her spine. Leon buried his face in her chest, licking a warm and wet line between her breasts and running his fingers over her nipples; she tensed underneath him. The movements of his hands matched his mouth, slow and lingering, teasing along her body.

Her hands came to rest on his arms, feeling the solidness of his muscles beneath her fingertips. She traced up the lines and clefts of his upper arms and ended at the broadness of his shoulders, with his hair tickling along the back of her hands. Gripping her thighs, he gently parted her legs. The feel of him so hard and ready, brushing against her made her heart throb in her throat; her eyes fluttered shut. Ashley gasped and arched her back against the cool smoothness of the wall, threading her fingers through his sandy hair as he eased himself into her. Emotions flooded over his face; looks of tenderness, triumph, sheer need.

Ashley wanted him to push himself deeper and drive her into the wall; the craving was almost overwhelming. She groaned impatiently under the restraint encasing her lips. Leon suddenly lifted her inches from the ledge and backed himself up into the wall. Luis appeared at her back and moved his arms forward, propping himself up against the wall. His warm breath danced along her shoulders as he watched beads of sweat form along the expanse of her back. The Spaniard raised a hand from the wall and cupped Ashley's head to one side, holding it, straining her neck in a long, clean line. His eyes narrowed as he pressed firmly himself against the curve of her lower back.

"Let us take you…like it is your last night to live," Luis' voice escaped his lips overwrought and husky, thick with a harnessed yearning.

He pushed himself into her; the girl's frantic eyes glittered with unshed tears. She cried out underneath the bandage that silenced her. There was a moment of sharp and throbbing pain as salty tears trickled down her cheeks; Leon soothingly wiped them away with one hand. But as swiftly as it appeared, that pain fed into pleasure.

Ashley grinded her hips into Leon's body, while Luis rode her back. Leon's hands gripped her waist, holding her in place, steadying her. One of Luis' hands propped him against the wall, while the other gripped Ashley's ribcage tightly. Until somewhere in the middle of it all, she wordlessly moaned; beckoning for more friction.

With Luis at her back, his weight beating into the two of them, she was lost in the pounding of Leon's body, the rhythm of her hips, the feel of their strong hands against her naked body. The feel of them so solid, so wet from channeling their moisture sent her into a dizzying spiral. Luis took Leon's hands from her hips and pinned them against the wall; they pushed themselves as far into her as her body would allow. Ashley watched as the bloody glow from the fire danced across Leon's shoulders and onto the wall in front of her; vibrant and passionate shadows of flames licking and scorching his body.

It was as if Leon and Luis knew what her body was about to do; as if they could smell it, hear it, or taste it. Ashley felt as if she would break, as if her body could hold out no more, as if the liquids welling in her body would burst through. Their bodies undulated faster and faster still, almost sadistically; ready to tear through her delicate skin. She felt a contracting spasm at her front and back, vibrating harshly against her.

Suddenly, at that moment their warmth spilled over the edge of her, tightening and coursing throughout her entire body. Ashley rode the sheer pleasure continuously until she was screaming uncontrollably under the restraint; there was nothing else, nothing but the wet and burning ecstasy that enveloped and spilled over her. She clawed futilely at the smooth wall, moving her hands down to Leon's upper arms. She raked her fingernails down hard enough to draw thin lines of blood.

Ashley collapsed onto Leon, unable to control her fatigued body, unable to do more than shiver. Leon stood holding her limp body, trembling underneath her. Luis staggered at her back, using the wall as support. Exhaustion. Breathless panting, the crackling of the dying hearth, and then silence flooded the room. For now, they were content to lie and bask in their forbidden act.

_It was the kind of pleasure you'd beg for, kill for, and maybe, just maybe even…_

_Let yourself die for…_

_End_


End file.
